Back In Your Arms
by Champion of Justice
Summary: REWRITTEN After the battle with Galixia, Darian decides to go back to America to finish his degree. What happens when Darian returns after a year later to suprise Serena? New Chapter
1. Tuesday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

Prolog

After Sailor Moon's battle with Galaxia, Darian and all the other Sailor Scouts were brought back to life. After that, Darian decided to go back to America to finish his degree. Serena and Darian haven't seen each other in over a year, but they have been keeping in touch. They talk on the phone at least once a week, and they write each other all the time. Serena writes Darian every day.

Chapter 1: Tuesday Night

_Rrriiinnnggg, rrriiinnnggg, rrriiinnnggg_…"Hello?"

"Hey Rei"

"Oh, hi Darian. What's up?" Asked Rei a bit confused. _'Why is Darian calling me and not Serena?' _

"I need you to do me a little favor, please. You see, I've finally finished my studies and I'll be back in town Friday, and I want to surprise Serena. I told her that I had to stay a little while long; so she won't suspect a thing. So, I was wandering if you could help me out with that?"

"Sure, no problem. _'Wow! Serena is going to be way surprised. She's is so lucky to have a guy like Darian.'_ "So, what exactly do you need me to do?" _'This is going to be awesome!' _

"I need you to get Serena to your house by about 7:00 P.M., and keep her there until I show up; which will probably be about 7:15-7:30 P.M. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, totally." Rei replied very enthusiastically; twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Ok. Great. Thanks. Well, I have to finish packing my stuff ready, so I'll see you guys Friday then. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye Darian."

"Bye Rei."

Rei hung up the phone and called the other girls to let them know what was going on, and to not mention a word to Serena about this.


	2. Wednesday

Chapter 2: Wednesday

"Alright Serena, you can go now." Miss Haruna said relieved that she could go home now because she had a date that night.

"Wooo-hooo!" Cheered Serena. "Bye Miss H." Serena hauled ass out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building. She was so relieved that her detention was over. She then proceeded to quickly make her way home.

When Serena got to her house, she grabbed the mail and went inside. She then started looking frantically through the mail to see if there was a letter from Darian. _'Aw man; nothing again. That's makes 3 weeks in a row that Darian hasn't responded back to my letter. What's going on?' _After finding nothing, Serena sighed and then heard her mom _(Ikuko)_ calling to her from the kitchen. "Serena is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me." She called back.

"Could you come here for a minute, please? Your father _(Kenji)_ and I have something very important to tell to you."

"Sure…what is it?" She asked walking into the kitchen and seeing her parents sitting down at the table. _'What's dad doing home so early?'_

"You might want to sit down for this Serena." Replied Kenji

"Why? What's going on?" Serena started to get worried but pushed the feeling aside a bit.

"Serena, your father has been promoted and he won't be working in Tokyo anymore. He's being transferred to Kyoto…" she trailed off as she tried to gather her thoughts again.

"That's great! It's just what you've always wanted dad." Serena said with excitement for her father. Congratulations! It's a shame that you have to leave Tokyo though." She finished sadly.

"Thanks, but there's more." Her father said a little more sternly to show that he was serious. "It means that we are going to have to move. ALL of us. Even you." Kenji and Ikuko braced themselves for the outburst that was about to come.

"WHAT!?" Serena yelled. "Dad you can't be serious! This is some kind of a joke right? Mom? Dad?"

Kenji stood up and looked at Serena sternly, "I am serious Serena! This is no joke!"

Serena could feel the anger and tears welling up inside of her, and again as they ran down her cheeks. "But all of my friends are here. My school is here. My LIFE is here! I can't leave!" Serena started to cry hysterically. The anger inside of her building up more and more.

"It's not going to be that bad Serena. The school there is great, and you can always make new friend, and visit your old ones." Ikuko said walking up and putting her arms around Serena, trying to comfort her crying daughter.

Serena pushed her mom's arms away from her and stared at her parents with disbelief. "How can you do this to me? Doesn't anyone care about me or my happiness? What about Sammy? What about what he wants? His life is here just as much as mine is!" Serena yelled and then ran out the door. With tears streaming down her face she slowly made her way to the Crown Arcade, leaving her parents speechless.

_Ding…ding…ding…ding. _The arcade doors swooshed open as each girl walked in. Ami was the first to arrive. She went and sat down at their usual table. Then she pulled out a book and started reading until Rei walked in and spotted her. Ami didn't notice Rei walking up to her until she felt her book being pulled from her hands. Ami looked up in shock, that her book had been taken right out of her hands. She saw Rei skimming over the page she had been reading.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading Ami?" Rei asked sarcastically, because she already new the answer. Ami would never get tired of reading. She's too much of bookworm.

"Oh, hey Rei. No, I never get tired of reading." Ami smirked. _'Knew it' _thought Rei. "Hey Lita." Ami called out as Lita walked through the door.

"Hey guys. So…I see Mina isn't here yet. What do you think the odds are that she'll be late again?" Lite asked jokingly.

"Hmmm…I'd say 6:10. 10:10, (6:10, 10:10, & 0:10 are ratios) if she runs into a cute Guy." laughed Rei.

They all started giggling. "I would say 0:10." replied Ami with a huge grin on her face.

"Why do you say that Ami?"

"Because I'm right here!" an all too familiar voice called out.

Lita and Rei turned around to see Mina glaring daggers at them with her hands on her hips and her lips pouted. "You guys have so little faith." With that, she plopped down in the seat next to Ami, and Lita sat next to Rei.

"Hey ladies. What will it be today?"

The girls looked up to see Andrew standing there with a big smile plastered on his face. "Hey Andrew." The girls greeted him in unison. They all starting laughing.

So…I take it you guys are here because of Darian?" Andrew asked excitedly, but trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He was so happy that his best friend was coming home.

"You go it. So what all are we suppose to do exactly?" Mina asked curiously. The rest of the girls nodded. They were just as curious as Mina.

Andrew proceeded to tell the girls everything that Darian had told him. As soon as he finished explaining everything, Serena walked in. everyone was quiet as Serena walked to the table. They all noticed instantly that Serena was upset and had been crying. They all watched her closely as she sat down next to Mina and sighed. Mina finally broke the silence. "Hey Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena looked up at everyone and started crying again. She buried her head in her arms and mumbled, "I'mmoving", but no one could understand a word she had just said.

"What?" asked Rei, still a bit confused. "Serena we can't understand you when you mumble."

Serena jolted her head up hand yelled, "I said, I'm moving!" Her crying quickly fell to whimpering as she tried to collect herself. Everyone gasped and then fell silent. Serena watched as her friend's faces went from shocked to sadness, worry, anger, and confusion.

"Are you positive Serena?" Mina asked worriedly, looking into her eyes trying to find some kind of hint that this was a lie or a joke, but couldn't find either one.

Serena nodded. "They told me as soon as I got home from school."

"But why?" Andrew asked looking at Serena. Everyone turned to face her as they waited for her to reply.

Serena did her best to hold back her tears as she began to explain. "My dad got a big promotion at work, and with that promotion came a transfer. The position he was given meant that he would have to move to Kyoto, and unfortunately where he goes, he makes us go too. I tried to get him to change his mind but he wouldn't budge. He's sooo DAMN stubborn, and right now he's being selfish! I doubt that he's even considered mine and Sammy's feelings."

"What about your mom Serena?" Ami asked with a bit of hope in her voice. "Why don't you try talking to her."

"Yeah, I'm sure she could get your dad to change his mind." exclaimed Lita. _'If anyone can get through to her father, it's definitely got to be her mother.'_

"I already did!" Serena sighed, looking down in disappointment.

"And…?" Mina asked moving a bit closer to Serena.

Serena growled angrily, "She freakin' too his side! DUH!" she could feel the anger building up inside of her as she thought about how her mother had betrayed her when she sided with her husband. Serena broke down it tears. "It's NOT fair! NOT fair at all!"

Rei couldn't stand to see her best friend in so much pain and sadness. She gently wrapped her arms around Serena's shaking shoulders and hugged her tightly and protectively. "Everything is going to be ok Serena. You'll see. We'll figure something out.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best! Hmmm…I wish Darian were here…O.M.G., Darian!" Serena gasped as her head jolted up. A look of worry washed over her. "I still have to tell Darian."

Oooooooo…cliff hanger. Don't ya just love 'em. Tell me what you think so far.


	3. We Need A Plan!

Chapter 3: We Need A Plan

When Serena fianlly reached her house, she quietly went up to her room a laid down for a while. All she could think about was Darian and how to tell him, since he doesn't seem to be returning her calls and letters lately. _'What if he's found someone else? NO, no way. Darian wouldn't do that. He loves me and he will return to me. Won't he? Yes, of course he will! He promised!' _Whilestaring down at the promise ring that Darian had given her before he left for America the first time; she started thinking back to the last time she and Darian were together.

FLASH BACK

It was the day before he left, and they were siting in the park together talking and watching the sunset. Serena was hanging on his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, you're really leaving tomorrow?" Serena asked sounding a bit depressed. She tried to hide it but Darian could easily tell that she was sad.

"Yeah," he replied in a soft voice, "But if you think about it, a year isn't really that long. It will be over before we know it, and as soon as I'm finished; I'll come back to you. And I'll hold you in my arms, and never let you go."

"You promise?" Serena asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes showing nothing but hope and love.

"I promise." Darian said as he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Serena, embracing her closely and tightly. "I love you Serena, and I'll always love you forever and ever. No matter how far apart we are, you'll always be in my heart."

"And you in mine." With her hands on his chest, she looked up at Darian and gazed into his gorgious stormy blue eyes. Darian at the same time looked down at Serena and gazed longingly into her big, beautiful, deep blue eye. Both of their hearts her beating rapidly now. She saw him tilting his head to move in and kiss her, so she closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access to her awaiting lips. When their lip touched they felt the love and passion within each other. Though they didn't know it, at that time they were both wishing that time would just.

END FLASH BACK

Serena sighed at the memory. Then promply drifted off to sleep dreaming of Darian.

Back at the Crown Arcade; the girls and Andrew are talking about Serena moving and what would happen when Darian got back.

"I can't believe Serena is actually moving. There's gotta be something we can do!" cried Mina.

"Hey Rei, why doesn't Serena just move in with you for a while? I'm sure there's some room at the temple." asked Ami enthusiastically.

Mina and Lita both shot up out of their seats. "That's a great idea Ami!" Mina cried out happily.

"Yeah! How about it Rei?" asked Lita.

Rei's expression saddened even more. "I would if i could you guys, but the temple is being renovated, and grandpa has been wigging out lately. I don't think it would be a good idea to have Serena move in with me. Sorry." Rei sighed feeling useless because she couldn't help her best friend.

"What about your place Lita?"

"I can't. My landlord won't allow it. Sorry." Lita sighed feeling useless as well.

"We already know Mina and Ami can't do it because of their parents, and Andrew can't do it because he's already got two roomates and doesn't have anymore room." This time everyone sighed feeling useless.

"Come on you guys, THINK!" yelled Mina. "We need a plan!"

It's 2:40 a.m. and I am so way past tired. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think so far.

Ja ne.


	4. Thursady

**Chapter 4: Thursday**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna be late for school again" cried Serena as she jumped from her bed, and started running around getting ready for school. (AN. Somethings never change). Finally, she was ready and in record time. She grabbed her lunch and ran out the door without so much as a glance at her parents.

Serena managed to get to school just in the nick-of-time, and avoided getting detention. _'That was a close one!'_ ahe thought with relief. Looking around at her friends, she grinned as they gave her smiles and thumbs way up for making it on time.

After School

"Can you believe it? A whole day and not one detention!" Serena asked her friend Molly as they left the school.

Molly looked at her and giggled, "You're right. It is hard to believe, but miricals do happen. And you gat an "A-" on that pop-quiz. Congradulations Serena!"

Serena beamed, "Thanks Molly." Just then Serena's communicator went off. Serena looked over at Molly. "You know what? I just remembered that I have to get home and help my mom with some stuff. I'll see ya later Molly. Bye" yelled Serena over her shoulder as she took off. Serena pulled out her communicator watch and saw Luna's face. "Moon here. What's up?"

"Serena, there's a youma in the park. GO! The other girls are on there way." With that Luna was gone.

"Right." Serena started running towards the park. She grabbed her broach and called out her transformation phrase, "Moon Eternal Power". Within seconds, Serena was Eternal Sailor Moon, her true form. Sailor Moon got to the park just as the other scouts did, and spotted the youma attacting a little girl.

"Stop right there! How dare you attact young children. They are pure and innocent. For this, I will not forgive you. I stand for love and justice. I'm Eternal Sailor Moon..."

"And I'm Super Sailor Mars..."

"I'm Super Sailor Mercury..."

"I'm Super Sailor Jupiter..."

"I'm Super Sailor Venus..."

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" yelled all the scouts in unison.

"Oh goody. More trash to take out" said the youma with a big grin on it's ugly face. This had to be one of the ugliest youma thay have ever faught. It looked like a cross between a Moldy old tuna sandwitch and a hobo. It smelt just as bad too.

Oh no he did not just call us trash!" cried Jupiter sounding very insulted. "I'll show you who's trash! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION" She sent a ton of lightning balls at the youma. It quickly dodge them, but was then hit directly by Mars's FLAME SNIPER attact, and stumbled to the ground.

Sailor Moon was just about to call upon her attact when a troubling thought stopped her dead in her tracks. _'If I move away, how will I be able to fight the youma? I won't be able to help because I'll be too far away.'_

"Sailor Moon look out!" Yelled Venus.

Sailor Moon was snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see a large dark energy bomb flying right at her, and dodge it. But the force of the explosion sent her flying into a wall and momentarily nocking her uncontious. She quickly recovered and called upon her own attack.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS"

The youma was instantly turned into dust.

"Haha, moon dusted" cheered Sailor Moon as she jumped up and down.

The rest of the Sailor Scouts ran to her side. "Uh...Sailor Moon...are you ok?" asked Mercury worriedly.

"Of course I'm ok. Would I be jumping up and down if I wasn't?" Sailor Moon relpied matter of factly.

"That's good" sighed Mars happily. But that happy quickly turned to anger and annoyance. "Because you won't be jumping when I'm through with you. What the HELL were you thinking? You can't just space out like that in the middle of a battle. You could have been killed!" Rei's ranting went on for a few more minutes, then everyone decided to go home and rest.

I know it's not as good as the other chapters but I had to get something out. Besides, the next one will definately make up for this one.

Ja ne.


	5. Friday Afternoon

**Chapter 5: Friday Afternoon**

**Mina bounced into the arcade excidedly, the plopped herself down with the rest of the girls (except Serena. She's at home). "Today's the day! I can't wait to see the look on Serena's face when she sees Darian!"**

**Rei chuckled. "I know what you mean. So Darian said to have Serena at my house by 7:00. Why don't we head over there now and start setting things up?"**

**"OK!" They all chimed in at once,**

**Before they left, Andrew called out to them, "Hey girls. What's up?"**

**"Nothing much. We were just heading over to Rei's place to start setting up." Replied Lita.**

**"Great, cause I'm leaving now to go pick up Darian at the airport. See ya later." Andrew waved to them as he took of his apron and grabbed his car keys.**

**"Perfect. See ya later Andrew." Aim called back as they walked out the door and starting heading toward Rei's house.**

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me sp long to update. Please forgive me. I'm sorry to say that I've sort of lost my insperation, and the chapters are gonna be shorter than usual. But I will be updating faster. So please continue to R & R. I love you all so much. I know I said that this chapter was gonna make up for the last one, but unfortunately it doesn't. This is what I get when I don't write for 3 months. Sorry again.**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue

**Chapter 6: Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue **

At Serena's House

Serena woke up at about 6:55, and after looking at the time, she started freaking out about being late and rushed to get ready. She could just hear Rei yelling at her now, _'You meatball head, can't you ever be on time foe anything?' _Serena grabbed her broach and ran out of the house as fast as she could towards the temple; thanking God for all those mad dashes to school in the mornings and her senshi training. It all made her unatureally fast.

At The Airport

After the plain landed, Darian grabbed his carry-on and exited the plain. He smiled ear to ear when he saw Andrew waiting for him. Andrew and Darian gave each other a big brotherly hug, while exchanging greetings. After Darian got his suitcases and loaded them into Andrew's car, they started the 30 minute drive home.

"So Drew, what's new?"

"Hmmm...lets see. Elizabeth is noe attending Tokyo University, I'm planning on proposing to Rita next week, and oh yeah...Serena's dad got promoted at work,so now she has to move to Kyoto with her family, because that is where her father is being relocated to." Andrew quickly readied himself for Darian's response.

"WHAT!?Whendidthishappen?Whenisshemoving?Doesshehavetogo?WhatamIgoingtodo?ShejustCAN'Tleave!" Replied Darian in a single breath.

Andrew then proceded to tell Darian everything that had happened. "Well...we just found out on Wednesday and so did Serena. She's really torn up about it. We don't know when exactly she is moving, but we do know that it is very soon. No, Serena doesn't have a choice because dhe doesn't have anywhere else to stay. She's in quite a predicament. Do you have any suggestions...?"

Back To Serena

Serena was halfway to Rei's when she heard a scream. She stopped and turned around and saw people running and screaming from the park. "Awww man" she wined, then grabbed her broach and ran into an alley. "Moon Eternal Power" she yelled and within seconds she was Eternal Sailor Moon.

Upset that she was going to be even more late, she arrived at the park thouroughly pissed off and ready to cause whatever youma was there, lots and lots of pain. What she saw made her want to throw up. This was definately the most digusting youma she had ever faced. It looked like a cross between a year old tuna sandwhich and a hobo, and it smelt just as bad. _'I think I'm gonna be sick!' _"Stop right there ugly! I'm Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you nasty!"

"Well Miss Moon Brat, I've been waiting for you. Prepare to die!" it yelled.

At Rei's Temple

The girls are sitting around the table waiting for Serena when Rei looses it. "I can't believe she's not here. Darian is going to be here any minute and there's no sign of Serena. Again, I can't believe her!"

"Well, then will just have to improvise a little, now won't we?" Came a new voice from the door.

Everyone look to see Darian standing in front of the door. "DARIAN" the girls yeld as they got up to give him a big hug.

While giving everyone hugs, he got this uneasy feeling that Serena was in trouble. "Girls, I think Serena is in trouble and needs our help." He comented to the group. Just then everyone's watches started beeping. Sailor Moon was calling for help. Every transformed and went to help Sailor Moon.

At The Battle

When everyone got to the battle, they saw Sailor Moon fighting off the youma on her own, and doing quite well too. Tuxedo Mask was stunned at the sight of Serena/Sailor Moon. He hadn't seen her in so long, and she just looked so beautiful.

Sailor Moon started to get a bit cocky with the youma, and when she went to strike it, it disappeared. Sailor Moon stopped in confusion. She looked around, but she couldn't see it. Then it reappeared behind her.

"Sailor Moon, look out behind you," yelled Tuxedo Mask as he headded into the fight.

Sailor Moon turned her head toward the familiar voice and was stunned. She couldn't believe it was him, Darian, her prince. He was actually here. Her eyes became cloudy with tears as she let her guard down. The youma caught her off guard and attacked. Sailor Moon took the full hit, and went flying into a wall across the street.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice


End file.
